Un Full Monty en ¿¡¡¡¡Aoiya?
by Blankaoru
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas del full monty en Akabeko y Aoshi no le habla a Misao, quien un dia decide bailar aprovechando que no hay nadie en casa. o al menos...eso cree. AM por siempre... je, je


Hola de nuevo, queridas y queridos lectores. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de Blankaoru y antes que comiencen a leer, les mencionaré un par de curiosidades sobre esta entrega. No tenía pensado en continuar la historia de "**un full monty en el... ¡Dojo Kamiya"**, que a su vez, está basado en "**Un full monty en la era Meiji**?" escrito por Sakka-chan y MadamHydra y traducido por Miky, pero entre uno de los reviews que me llegaron, alguien me pidió un capítulo de Aoshi-sama y Misao, la incomparable (Saludos, MISAO-19) y sin duda este fic va dedicado especialmente a esa persona, y a quienes les guste la pareja M/A forever. Espero de todo corazón que les guste el resultado.

Como siempre, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Watsuki sama y de los tipos que compraron los derechos, destrozando la historia en el Seisohen y dejando totalmente de lado a Misao y Aoshi (que son parte esencial en el jinchuu). No es que no me guste el Seisohen, pero... es que aún lloro con el final... buaaaaaaaa!.

Advierto que en este fic, sólo aparecen Misao y Aoshi. A los demás los mandé a una fiesta, así que, fans de Hiko sama, lo siento él no aparece aquí!

Por cierto, este fic me quedó algo hentai.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Un Full Monty en... ¡Aoiya!**

**Acto único**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

-Me tiene harta mi señor Aoshi-

Splash...

Misao había dado un manotazo en el agua perfumada, salpicándose el rostro. Abrió grandemente los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta. Y para variar, pensaba en él.

Toc, toc.

Omasu tocaba a la puerta del baño.

- Misao, nos vamos al templo a atender nuestro puesto de comida. Si quieres nos alcanzas después, aunque si prefieres, puedes ir solo a divertirte. Nos vemos.- la ninja se alejó por el pasillo cuando Misao respondió que estaba bien.

-Así que estoy sola- dijo Misao suavemente, viendo el vapor del agua de la tina elevarse e impregnar las paredes del baño con su humedad. Vio en ellas formas caprichosas y ondulantes, en especial la de un hombre que se movía elegantemente al son de la música, con luces de colores iluminando su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la ropa, un cuerpo perfecto, aunque eso sí, lleno de cicatrices, que lejos de afearlo, le otorgaban un atractivo irresistible, varonil, algo muy sexual. Misao sin darse cuenta, comenzó a producir mucha saliva. Se sonrojó y hundió su cabeza en el agua, buscando refresco a sus mejillas.

El cuerpo de Aoshi era lo que más recordaba de esa noche. A pesar de haber estado ebria, había sido muy consciente de él. Aunque lo último que recordaba era que cuando quedó la grande en Akabeko, luego que Kenshin se quitara la última prenda que ocultaba su virilidad y Kaoru cubriéndolo con un mantel que ella le había arrojado, peleaba a muerte con las mujeres que querían quedarse con su pelirrojo. En ese momento, Misao gritaba divertidísima, riendo a carcajadas y con un ataque de hipo. Trató de sacar sus kunais para ayudar a Kaoru, pero al diablo, ella debía defender a su señor Aoshi por sobre todo. Pero, no lograba apuntar a nada. Entonces vio a Aoshi ponerse su gabardina, tomar sus kodashis y salir del lugar. Misao trató de seguirlo, pero Kamatari, le puso el pie, haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella quiso incorporarse pero no podía y en tanto, llamaba a su señor Aoshi. Como no lo vio pensó que quizá él no había logrado escapar de esas mujeres.

Si era así, ella tenía que rescatarlo.

-Je, je, je, parece que estoy... hip... un poquito ebrrrrria-.Dijo al tratar de incorporarse nuevamente sin éxito.

Entonces había sentido unas fuertes manos levantarla como si fuera una pluma. Ella comenzó a revolverse en brazos de su captor y a lanzar patadas furiosas en el aire -¡Bájeme, demonio, tengo que ir a rescatar a mi señor Aoshi... hip!... - se detuvo en seco cuando vio el rostro de su amado Aoshi, quien la estaba sacando de Akabeko por una puerta lateral.

Misao entonces no pudo evitar acomodarse en su pecho y deslizar un dedo hasta el hombro de Aoshi que corría tan veloz como podía, escapando de las mujeres que lo llamaban con obscenas proposiciones. Su piel cálida y duro cuerpo bajo la gabardina entreabierta es lo último que recuerda Misao de aquél día.

Porque al día siguiente, cuando despertó en alguna extraña habitación con un dolor de cabeza terrible, él la arrastró tras de sí y se volvieron a Kioto ese mismo día. Y desde ese mismo día, él no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

- ¡Malvado señor Aoshi!- exclamó Misao mientras salía de la tina.- ¡Como si hubiera sido yo la que hubiese bailado semidesnuda frente a un montón de hombres¡En ese caso debería estar enfadado con Okina, por regalarle las escrituras de Aoiya a una desconocida por un poco de placer, obligándolo a conseguir dinero de ese modo. O con Sano, por meterlo en ese asunto, pero no conmigo!

Misao se secaba enérgicamente el cuerpo para envolverse en una corta yukata blanca. Luego envolvió su largo cabello en una toalla del mismo color y se dirigió a su habitación, aún rabiando con Aoshi.

-¡Claro, por último, yo debería estar enfadada con él, porque al menos yo no he permitido que ningún hombre viera mi cuerpo desnudo para que él sea el primero y el único y él, por unos cuantas monedas, enseñó buena parte del suyo a un grupo de pervertidas babosas y feas mujeres. Claro, como no pueden tener a un hombre, deben pagar para ver a alguno y...- Misao recordó que ella misma había pagado para ver a su Aoshi, así como Kaoru y Megumi para ver a sus respectivos hombres. Bah, ya no era asunto suyo.

Misao se acercó a la ventana entreabierta y escuchó el sonido de la música, proveniente de la fiesta del templo. Ella se vestiría pronto, iría al templo, se divertiría y al día siguiente vería el modo de volver a cercarse a su señor Aoshi. Porque aunque él ya no le hablara, ella no se rendiría. Ella que lo había sacado de su mutismo y su encierro en el templo, con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, ella que siempre buscaba la manera de alegrarlo, ella, volvería a empezar de nuevo con su señor Aoshi porque aún y a pesar de todo, lo amaba.

La música del templo sonaba bastante fuerte. O quizá es que por ser una ninja, el oído de Misao estaba muy desarrollado y podía escuchar claramente cada acorde de la música. Se acordó del tema que se escuchaba en el Akabeko "aquella noche" y recordó los pasos de Aoshi, de manera muy nítida, como si los estuviera viendo. Entonces se le ocurrió que sería delicioso bailar así con él. Pero también se le ocurrió que le gustaría bailar para entretenerse, para seducirlo.

¿Y por qué no? Estaba sola en casa. Los demás estaban atendiendo un puesto de comida en la fiesta del templo. Bien podría ella bailar así, imaginándolo alrededor de ella. Y nadie la vería bailar.

Nadie se iba a enterar.

O por lo menos, eso creía ella.

Aoshi, en el piso de abajo, salía de la habitación en la que había pasado el último mediodía cuadrando las cuentas del Aoiya. Tanto dinero habían ganado, tanto se destinaba para abastecerse, para gastos comunes y para cada uno. Terminó de sellar los sobres con los sueldos de todos, ordenó los libros y saliendo del despacho, cerró la puerta.

Se masajeaba un hombro y movía la cabeza y el cuello tratando de liberar las tensiones de su cuerpo. Le extrañó no escuchar ruido en casa. Claro, el templo, todos estaban allá. Mejor, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

En la cocina se preparó un bocadito y recordó sin querer, la noche en que debió escapar de muchas mujeres con Misao en brazos. ¡Condenada muchachita! Había trazado un camino de fuego desde su pecho descubierto hasta su hombro izquierdo con tan solo un dedito, estremeciéndole con ese solo contacto de una manera casi torturante. Pero entonces Aoshi no estaba para detenerse a analizar que le había sucedido. El joven llegó hasta el dojo Kamiya a pedir asilo, pero las muchas mujeres que llamaban a Kenshin en las afueras, al reconocerlo, se habían lanzado a su captura, y el pobre Aoshi tuvo que correr otro buen trecho.

Para peor, los albergues y posadas estaban abarrotadas de mujeres que habían ido a ver al hitokiri Battousai y compañía sacarse la ropa por su dinero.

Afortunadamente un matrimonio joven le ofreció un cuarto para acomodarse esa noche él y su "hermanita" menor. Lástima que fuera sólo un cuarto. Él se pasó la noche entera escuchando a Misao suspirar, reírse y llamarlo en sueños con proposiciones que le hacían sonrojarse de sólo recordarlas. Aoshi se sentía mal, porque pensaba que había pervertido a su pequeña Misao y él debía de protegerla de las perversiones. Pero bueno, al amanecer partieron a Kyoto y aunque ella le hablaba sobre cosas triviales -ignorando el silencio absoluto de él- él se sentía especialmente avergonzado e incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Aoshi acabó su bocadito en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Misao. Se supone que él estaba solo en casa... ¿se trataría de algún ladrón?

Subió sigilosamente, sin emitir sonido alguno. Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Misao y notó la ventana abierta. Se sorprendió al ver a Misao, que estaba de espaldas a él y que no lo había sentido, sumida en su imaginación. Entonces Misao habló, en un tono bastante fuerte.

-¡Señor Aoshi... esta noche, con usted, la espectacular, fascinante, sexy, deliciosa y siempre hermosa Makimashi Misao¡Esta joven lo deleitará con su baile especial!

Aoshi casi se atragantó de la risa que tuvo que contener para no ser sorprendido aún por Misao, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y seguía hablando. Aoshi, por su parte, trató de asimilar el ritmo de su respiración al de Misao para no ser descubierto. Porque algo le decía a él que debía quedarse tanto como pudiera.

Misao en su imaginación, recibía el fervoroso aplauso del público, algunos silbidos de admiración y esas cosas. Su hombre caía desmayado por la impresión y el deseo que le causaba la atractiva imagen de Misao, quien hizo un ademán con las manos, haciéndolo callar cuando éste se incorporó y empezó a silbarle de nuevo.

-Le agradezco que haya venido a verme esta noche tan especial, porque quiero dedicar este baile al único, incomparable, al dueño de todo mi corazón y de toda mi persona, a mi señor Aoshi, el único hombre al que le permitiré ver y tocar mi cuerpo desnudo, y espero que pronto me lo pida.

Aoshi, en la realidad, se sonrojó levemente al escuchar lo que decía Misao y tuvo una extraña sensación. ¿su cuerpo desnudo? No parecía mala idea. Esperen. Eso no podía ser. Él era como su tutor, y además, muy mayor para ella, pero... ah, no sabía que pensar.

Pero por un momento, Aoshi se permitiría ese instante de perversión y disfrutaría de la función, mientras esbozaba, aunque no lo crean, una deliciosa sonrisa, apoyándose en la pared, siempre, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Misao tomó aire. Una nueva canción empezaba a escucharse desde el templo y la jovencita se colocó en el medio del escenario, siempre con sus ojitos cerrados, imaginando que su Aoshi estaba ahí, mirándola. Era tan vívida su imaginación, que podía sentirlo. Misao tonta, era mejor ponerse a bailar.

Misao estiró un brazo lentamente. Vestida con una yukata larga sobre la corta, comenzó a pasearse por el escenario, mirando seductoramente, mientras entreabría la primera yukata. Sus caderas se movían acompasadamente y la yukata se deslizaba por su espalda, dejando ver la primera.

El hombre que veía el espectáculo le gritaba lo sexy y hermosa que era, frente a ella, y la miraba con evidente deseo en sus ojos. Algo que sin que ella lo supiera, estaba pasando en la realidad.

Aoshi también podía escuchar la música proveniente del templo, y admiraba el maravilloso sentido de coordinación que tenía la jovencita. Misao dejó caer finalmente la prenda de vestir, para arrojársela a su Aoshi que inmóvil en su silla, la miraba babeante, apreciando sus largas piernas al descubierto.

Aoshi se conocía de memoria las piernas de Misao, aunque ahora se notaban húmedas después del baño que ella se había dado, y se movían sensual y sutilmente. Y decididamente, le gustaban más así.

La jovencita hizo un giro y quedó a diez centímetros del Aoshi real, entonces, con su mano derecha deshizo el nudo de la toalla sobre su cabello, sus labios curvados en una amplia sonrisa, mientras su mano izquierda aflojaba un poco la yukata en el sector del cuello. Deslizando la yukata cortita por sus hombros, dejándolos descubiertos, liberaba su largo cabello de la toalla y Aoshi, contenía la respiración que amenazaba con desbocarse, así como su ritmo cardiaco por lo que estaba presenciando. El cabello de Misao, largo, negro, mojado aún, caía como una cascada por su espalda, llegando hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Gotitas de agua salpicaron a Aoshi cuando ella, siempre con sus ojos cerrados, se giraba y se alejaba de él, que contemplaba el cabello algo rizado por el uso constante de la trenza, moverse al compás del cuerpo de su dueña.

Cuando Misao giró, parte de su cabello se acomodó cayendo sobre su pecho. Eso le dio la idea de descubrir su torso para que su cabello tapara sus senos. Entonces acabó de deslizar la yukata que quedó colgando de la cintura de Misao, donde estaba sujeta con un obi celeste. Aoshi pedía a Misao que por favor le permitiera ver más, pero ella, traviesamente, le decía que no y volvía al escenario.

Misao levantó un brazo, luego el otro y movió las caderas de un lado a otro, alzando el rostro, para besar a su Aoshi que se acercaba y bailaba junto a ella. Entonces sintió una fuerte y cálida mano cerrarse en torno a su mano izquierda, mientras otra se posaba sobre su estómago desnudo, atrayéndola a un cuerpo muy duro y muy real tras de ella. Misao abrió los ojos muy asustada, desvaneciendo su mundo imaginario, quedando sólo ella y... ¿Aoshi?... ¿Su señor Aoshi?.

Aoshi sentía la humedad del cabello de Misao traspasar sus ropas mojando su pecho. Él la tenía apretada contra sí, sin dejarla escapar, aunque advirtió que ella debía estar muy avergonzada por ser descubierta bailando de ese modo, pues Misao perdió el compás y era incapaz de moverse y de seguir bailando, pero su mano aún atrapada en el aire fue guiada hacia el rostro de Aoshi y deslizada por su cuello, indicándole que en la realidad, Aoshi estaba entusiasmado con lo que había visto.

Misao quiso desasirse de Aoshi y salir corriendo y perderse en alguna parte. Deseó que se la tragara la tierra, que le pasara un tren encima, que se inundara el Aoiya con ella adentro, que se topara con el Hitokiri Battousai, cualquier cosa que la hiciera desaparecer. Intentó girarse, pero Aoshi, silencioso como siempre, solo guiaba su manita atrapada por su rostro, apretándola más contra él. Misao sentía arder sus mejillas como nunca pensó que podían hacerlo, pero giró el rostro para ver a su señor Aoshi a la cara.

Aoshi se topó con un par de ojos azules e intensos en su expresión adornando un rostro de mejillas sonrosadas y labios entreabiertos tratando de dar una explicación sin poder darla. Aoshi le sonrió a su Misao y esta, más sorprendida aún (si es que podía estarlo) sintió como Aoshi comenzaba a moverse al son de la nueva canción que comenzaban a tocar en la fiesta del templo.

-Mi pequeña Misao, pervertida fierecilla¿eres consciente de lo que puedes provocarme moviéndote así frente a mí?... ¿estás consciente del peligro que corres vestida de esa manera, con un hombre como yo, a solas en tu cuarto y en una casa vacía? Si no lo eres, déjame decirte que... -tomó aire como si le costara un esfuerzo supremo el seguir hablando, por lo que habló en voz baja y ronca-... si no quieres hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte mañana, será mejor que te vistas y vayas a la fiesta del templo. Si no, no puedo responder de mi, que seré sin duda alguna un hombre deseoso de tocar tu cuerpo desnudo, más ahora sabiendo que es sólo para mí...

Misao sintió que las manos de Aoshi se retiraban de su cuerpo, para dejarla ir si es que ella quería eso. Misao no se volteó, ni él se movió de su sitio. Así que él había visto el espectáculo desde el principio. Eso no la hizo sentirse menos miserable y avergonzada de lo que ya se sentía, pero las palabras que había escuchado de él... ¿eran verdad¿O se trataba de una broma? Porque si eran ciertas...

Misao decidió que pasara lo que pasara, ella no se iría del lado de su señor Aoshi. Si él le dio la oportunidad de escapar, es que le tenía bastante consideración, sabiendo que era muy consciente de los sentimientos de la joven hacia él. Él podría aprovecharse de ella, pero no lo estaba haciendo... ¿verdad?

Aoshi ahora sintió las manos de Misao sobre las suyas grandotas, y guiarlas sobre su cintura, mientras ella se pegaba al cuerpo de él, siempre de espaldas, sin voltearse.

-Me quedo.-

Y su piel, perfumada, ahora seca, pero cálida y suave, fueron la perdición de ese hombre que no pudo evitar apartar el cabello de Misao de sus hombros, notar su blancura y perfección. Y más abajo, un par de senos de un tamaño que él consideró ideal para su gusto. Las manos de Aoshi comenzaron a ascender lentamente hacia el pecho de Misao, que contuvo la respiración, hasta que sintió esas manos cerrarse sobre sus senos.

-Pero... no estamos en igualdad de condiciones... - dijo la joven cuando finalmente pudo sacar la voz.

Aoshi entendió la indirecta y decidió que para estar en igualdad de condiciones con Misao, él también se quitaría la ropa... con estilo.

Misao finalmente se giró y quedando de frente a su señor Aoshi, comenzó a bailar nuevamente. Ella vio claramente sus ojos azules... pero no tenían ni pizca de frialdad. Se veían más bien cálidos, abrasantes y con un brillo que ella no supo determinar de qué.

Aoshi también comenzó a bailar, y sin dejar de mirarla, se quitaba lentamente la camisa blanca estilo occidental que llevaba puesta. Sus cicatrices eran como senderos que Misao pensaba, guiarían sus manos cuando ella pudiera moverlas sobre él. Pero de pronto, Misao soltó la carcajada.

-...- Aoshi no sabía que decir.

-Lo, lo siento, señor Aoshi... es que ¡ja ja ja ja ja, esto es tan... extraño y a la vez, fascinante... ni en mis más locos sueños podía imaginar algo como esto, usted superó todas mis expectativas.

-Pero puede ser más divertido y loco¿verdad?-

-Pero es que no se me ocurre cómo, señor Aoshi...

Aoshi la miró sonriendo levemente (casi se desmaya nuestra querida Misao, y quien no. Yo estoy a punto de derretirme con este Aoshi)

-Podríamos empezar con que dejaras de llamarme "señor" y decirme simplemente, Aoshi.

-Está bien, "Simplemente Aoshi".

Aoshi alzó una ceja ante la broma, pero no se molestó. Esta Misao era realmente fascinante. Primero lo hacía arder de deseo y luego, lo hacía reír y divertirse. Por eso él la amaba.

¿La amaba?

Bien, si tomamos en cuenta que él quería envejecer a su lado, protegiéndola y sabiendo que ella estaba bien "y sólo conmigo puede estarlo" pensaba él, podemos suponer que él, sin darse cuenta, la amaba. Porque, si recordamos, cuando se fue con los Oniwabanshuu (Beshimi, Hyottoko, Hanya y Shikijo) él ni se acordaba de su labor de tutor. Después, cuando vio que a pesar de todo ella le había perdonado el casi haber matado a Okina, y además le hacía compañía todos los días y soportaba estoicamente su silenciosa manera de ser... y ahora él se autodenominaba su tutor (como si a estas alturas ella lo necesitara)... como que Aoshi está pensando en esto mismo y llegando a la misma conclusión que nosotras. El hombre está enamorado.

Y todo hombre enamorado, es capaz de cometer, por amor, algunas locuras.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Cinco minutos después...

-¡Señorita Misao... esta noche, con usted, que es tan espectacular, fascinante, sexy, deliciosa y siempre hermosa, su Shinomori Aoshi¡Este joven la deleitará con su baile especial!

Aoshi se había tardado un poco poniéndose el traje de oficial de policía que Misao había rescatado, y cosido para repararlo, guardándolo como un trofeo muy especial.

Pero sin duda lo mejor es que nuestra querida muchachita logró inyectarle bastante alegría a este Aoshi, que por ahora, sólo piensa en pasarla bien junto a ella.

En alguna habitación del Aoiya, dos personas se movían, una contra el otro, sin perderse jamás de vista ni permitir que el contacto se desapareciera. Dos personas que reían hasta doblarse de la risa, que se sentían infinitamente felices y deliciosamente dichosos, que se amaban sin pensar en lo que deberían afrontar en los días siguientes como las críticas si es que se descubría lo que estaban haciendo. Al diablo con lo que pensaran los demás. Él al día siguiente sería tan silencioso como siempre, ella tan alegre como todos los días, aunque por dentro no se sintiera así. Ellos se amarían así, desde ese momento, al día siguiente y a los que siguieran después. De eso no cabría duda.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

Aoshi despertó primero como siempre, y notó el negrísimo cabello de su mujer bajo su nariz, lo que le provocó alguna cosquilla. El cabello de él estaba negro aún, con algunas canas blancas en las sienes, pero según su Misao, eso le daba un aire muy atractivo y varonil. Y eso, naturalmente, aumentaba su autoestima.

Misao se revolvió entre los brazos de Aoshi, quedando su boca muy cerca de la de él, con su yukata entreabierta, dejando entrever unos senos que a los treinta y cinco años de Misao estaban en su más perfecta plenitud, ya que al ser pequeños no habían sufrido los efectos de la gravedad y se erguían orgullosos y firmes, a pesar de que ella en tres ocasiones había sido mamá. Aoshi, a sus cuarenta y siete, deslizó una mano debajo de la yukata de Misao, posándola entre su hombro y su seno izquierdo, su lugar favorito, ya que en ese sector, bajo la piel blanca de Misao, él podía sentir latir su corazón, enérgicamente como siempre.

Misao suspiró en sueños y Aoshi le dio un beso en los labios. Misao sonrió y dijo divertida, y muy despierta:

-Es usted un pervertido, señor Aoshi, por besar a una indefensa mujer mientras duerme.

-Mi señora Misao, olvidó usted decir que esa indefensa mujer es la más fascinante, deliciosa, sexy y hermosa de todas, y no concuerdo con que sea tan indefensa, porque ella se ha movido incitadoramente esta mañana, moviendo sus caderas sobre las mías y eso... me ha causado una reacción interesante.

-Señor Aoshi- replicó Misao, reconociendo que era cierto lo que él decía.- Aún no me explico por qué usted que es tan silencioso, no para de hablar en nuestro lecho matrimonial.- Misao se colocaba encima de Aoshi, apoyándose en sus codos, ubicados a cada costado de Aoshi. ¡Bendita mujer pequeña¿es que no pensaba envejecer? Kaoru, que tenía su misma edad, se veía más mayor, y Misao no aparentaba más de veinte. Aunque es lógico tomando en cuenta que Misao no ha sufrido largas ausencias de su esposo (que se ausenta de vez en cuando, pues él determinó que como último lider de los Oniwabanshuu, debía acabar con todas las técnicas especiales de otras personas que amenazaran la paz de la nueva era) y ha vivido muy tranquila con él y sus tres hijos. Misao esbozaba su mejor sonrisa matutina y a pesar de su cabello revuelto, para Aoshi, era la más linda.

-Misao- la llamó él con un tono bajo y cálido.- ¿Sería posible que dejaras de llamarme "señor" y...-

-Sí, "Simplemente Aoshi".-

-Misao...-

-No te enojes... tengo un secreto.-

-Ah¿sí?-

-Mira, toca y adivina...-

Misao guió una de las manos de Aoshi bajo su yukata hacia su abdomen. El esposo no tardó demasiado en suponer de qué se trataba.

-Estoy segura de que será una niña.-

-¿Y será tan fascinante como tú?-

-No, como tú.-

-Pero, Misao... después de que nazca, tu y yo... por un tiempo... no podremos...-

-Entonces debemos aprovechar ahora. Pero no porque seamos unos pervertidos, sino porque después no podremos¿verdad?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo, mi señora hermosa Misao. Totalmente de acuerdo.-

Y sin decir nada más, el señor Aoshi procedió a besar a su mujer, la señora Misao, sólo para empezar... la parte interesante (de la que no hablaré porque ellos necesitan algo de intimidad) vendría después.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- -- u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- -- u-- --U

**Fin acto único.**

**Septiembre 8, 2003**

**Notas y aclaraciones.**

¡Hola! Como que este final me ha gustado más que el anterior de Kenshin y Kaoru. Y espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado. Ahora a las notas y aclaraciones; durante el "jinchuu", Aoshi revela a un enemigo que "su respuesta" o su fin en esta vida, es acabar con los hombres que amenacen la paz del Japón. Y advierte que no se dejará vencer, que le gusta la vida tranquila atendiendo el Aoiya y que hay alguien que espera su regreso y que por esa persona él no morirá. En la viñeta siguiente, Watsuki sama nos muestra a una Misao durmiendo tranquilamente en la casa de Kaoru. Nos vemos en la próxima. Besos, besos y más besos.

**Notas a Septiembre 16, 2006.**

Hola!

Jejeje, esta fue la segunda historia que escribí de Rurouni Kenshin y la inicié paralelamente con Actuación sin Libreto. Quise rescatarla después de releerla (gracias a un review que me llegó recientemente de Okashira Janet) y editarla un poco. Pero no le he cambiado nada, salvo un par de comas por ahí.

Me gusta mucho este relato, porque me hace más feliz que el primero que escribí y sobre todo, porque aca se nota mucho más el estilo narrativo que seguiría usando Blankaoru a lo largo de estos ya tres años de trabajo.

Bueno, un besito como siempre a todos ustedes y nos vemos más adelante en Prisionera, Entre mis Brazos y Actuación Rurouni Kenshin.


End file.
